


Dreams of Iridian Paths

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fandom Stocking stuffer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song of promise wakens Balan from his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Iridian Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> For AmyFortuna! May you have a wonderful 2016! :)

The voice filled Balan’s mind with content and peace, salving the years of hardships on the road with words of heavenly song. The melody took him through dreams of iridian paths, past dark mountains passes opening to fields far and wide, the promise of hope stretched before him beyond the horizon.

His eyes fluttered open and immediately rested on a tall figure a little far off, as golden as the morning sun just rising far in the east. He was the source of the music, his voice fairest of any Balan had ever heard, enchanting and of a world far beyond the reaches of men.

With the sudden realization, Balan propped himself on one elbow. “Are you one of the gods?”

The man stopped playing and regarded Balan politely. His head cocked slightly on one side, revealing the pointy end of a ear peaking among waves of golden hair.

“Gods?” he repeated in the same language Balan had used. Balan had rightly guessed in using the tongue of the elves east of the mountains. But he was not as well versed as the man was in the same language. The words sat strange and foreign on the elf’s tongue. It was not his mother’s tongue, not words he often used in his daily life.

Balan nodded his head. “Gods of the West. We go there to escape the dark foe.”

The elf’s fair face broke into a smile. Tucking the harp under one arm, he stood up and made his way to Balan, his steps never disturbing the sleep of any of the men around. He settled on a large rock beside Balan. 

“I’m afraid I am no such god which you seek, but surely you must have met some of my kindred from the east.”

Up close Balan could see a great aetherial fire burning behind the grey eyes. But he had not taken offense at being mistaken for a god. His soft smile was that of amusement and having taken Balan’s mistake as compliment. 

“I am an elf, and have during my ride in these lands come across your sleeping men.”

Balan pulled himself into a sitting position to get a better look of the fair man. His own traveling companions were all still asleep, but the elven song shown signs of its effect on their faces, for all slept with the same tranquility that had settled into Balan’s mind. 

“You said you were trying to escape the dark foe?” 

“Yes,” Balan said, “though we do not know where we are or where we can go for safety.” 

The elf nodded once. “You are currently in Ossiriand. As for where to go…” A long slender finger strummed on one chord of the harp, and he followed it with a hum from his lips. His eyebrows knitted in concentration. “I will have to think further on the matter. I do have some idea where you may best find shelter and prosperity. Perhaps my cousin can welcome you, but this is something best to be discussed with the rest of your men. 

“Go back to sleep. Get your rest. When you wake again, I will still be here, playing my music.” 

“The rest of them will be just as enchanted,” Balan said. 

The elf smiled. “And I am eager to speak with them all. My name is Finrod, son of Finarfin.” 

“They call me Balan,” the man said, nodding as the elf’s name struck a warm chord in his heart. “I look forward to speaking with you again.” 

Finrod smiled and resumed singing beside Balan. His song guided Balan back to great dreams of sunlight golden and bright over lands fertile and green.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Answering Melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099900) by [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale)




End file.
